Gar
Gars are the enormous, monstrous descendants of alligator gars. These creatures now live within large bodies of water throughout post-War Louisiana, Florida, Georgia, Virginia, and other gulf and costal states. Description Gars have grown to considerable size since the Great War, being up to twenty feet long. They have huge heads that make up at least a quarter of their whole bodies, and three rows of needle-sharp impaling teeth. Exposure to radiation or pollution has caused their eyes to become a sickly yellow color, and all gars have developed extremely bad eyesight. They are known to attack anything that comes near, even if its just a stray branch. Gars have grown four small legs under their bodies, which they can use to walk out of the water onto shore. Gars can survive for up to five hours out of water, but they rarely do this and when they do, they don't stray far from the water's edge. ]] Behavior Gars are known to swim in the deeper parts of irradiated swamps and lakes throughout the states they dwell in, but can be found in shallower waters. Gars are the apex predators within their habitats, and tend to devour whatever gets in their way. When hunter gars tend to float just below the surface and lunge once prey is near, and with the development of legs, gars are known to attack at the waters edge as well (similar to pre-War alligators). Once they have grabbed ahold of prey, they do not let go and proceed to violently tear off the flesh of their unlucky victim. Gars are extremely messy eaters and their feedings attract scavengers from all across the lakes and swamps. Many hunters within the gars' habitats try and kill gars. It is not for the food source (gars taste extremely bad and smell horrible) but rather, to show off killing such a giant predator. However, most hunters end up food for the gar, as gars tend to knock over boats and due to their ability to survive out of water for several hours, do not die fast if dragged ashore. Diet Gars tend to eat anything that gets in their path, although gars mostly survive of other fish, water-fowl, and snakes. It is, however, common knowledge that gars have often fought and eaten other gars and even mirelurk kings and unlucky humans. Offensive capabilities Gars have a large long snout, three rows full of deadly needle teeth, perfect for impaling flesh. The Gar's short legs also give them an advantage on land as well as the water, as they can lunge very effectively given their low center of gravity and sleek body design. They also can crush particularly angry prey underneath their enormous bulk, as the largest gar can weigh up to 1,100lbs or 500kg; however this exposes their softer underbelly and can actually aid hunters when being attacked by a Gar. Defensive capabilities Although little would dare pick a fight with a gar, gars have tough skin, although it is easily broken by bullets but not so easily by spears or arrows. Poisoning gars are difficult as they are immune to some snake venom after constant exposure to them over the years. Gars also have short stocky legs which make it hard to drive gars back as they have a low center of gravity. In case they need to escape, gars are very fast within the water, vanishing from sight as fast as they appeared. Category:Creatures